Double Date
by Justicerocks
Summary: Gabby and Matt go over to Antonio and Laura's house for dinner.


**A\N: **So this one-shot is an idea that I got from multiple conversations on twitter with my friends. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global, MTV or the Chicago Blackhawkes

**Spoilers: **Set after Chicago PD's "Wrong Side of the Bars and pre Chicago Fire's "Tonight's the Night"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Double Date**

Antonio walked into the kitchen and crept towards the table; his fingers were just inches away before his wife spoke.

"Antonio Dawson! Don't you dare touch that food!" She didn't even turn around from her position at the stove.

Antonio was the detective of the family but sometimes he swore Laura was better at his job then he was. She knew everything he did before he did; sometimes even before he knew was going to do it.

"Sorry babe," He walked towards the counter and leaned on it as he watched her cook. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a button-up purple top and her hair was tied up. She was absolutely stunning. He still had no idea how he managed to her her to fall in love with her all those years ago.

The sound coming from the door caused Antonio to snap out of his daydream and realize that Gabby and Matt were probably at the door, "I'll get it," He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. Opening the door he smiled at his baby sister. "What are you going to stand out there all night? It's freezing!"

Gabby laughed as she stepped into the house, "Hi to you too," She hugged him.

"Hey Gab's," He kissed on the cheek. "Laura's in the kitchen."

"I figured that," Gabby smiled, "Want a tour?" She turned to her boyfriend, who had never been to her brother's house before.

Antonio punched her in the shoulder, "Didn't I teach you better then that? You can't offer someone else a tour if the house isn't yours. You go help Laura I'll give Matt the tour."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you take him around."

Laura walked into the hallway, "Children!" She scolded, turning to Matt she chuckled and said, "Their worse then Eva and Diego sometimes."

"But you still love me," Antonio wrapped one arm around his wife.

"Some days I wonder why," She joked good-naturedly in return, "Come on you boys go watch the hockey game and Gabby and I can finish making dinner."

Matt's eyes gleamed, "Oh now I know where she gets it from. I thought her bossiness in the kitchen came from her mother," He smirked, "These two always like this?" He asked Antonio.

"What? Not letting me in the kitchen? Yeah, Diego's not suppose to go in they're either but he's cute so he gets away with it."

"Ah," Matt smirked, he had to admit Antonio and Laura's youngest, eight year old Diego was pretty cute; he was also a genius and just like his father according to hat he heard.

"Yeah well he won't be for much longer yesterday he put tin foil in the microwave as a science experiment. If Eva hadn't smelt it burning we would have had a fire on our hands."

"I can talk to him if you want; teach him about fire safety?"

Laura smiled, "Yeah I might just take you up on that offer. I think its time he learns about other professions," He punched Antonio lightly before linking arms with Gabby and walking into the kitchen.

"Come on man," Antonio patted Matt's shoulder, "TV's in here," He led him into the living room where he flipped on the TV; and, to his horror MTV came on; he could only guess who was watching the TV last.

"Eva's into this kind of music," Antonio switched the channel quickly, "Don't ask me why."

"She's fourteen right?"

"Yeah," Antonio found the Blackhawks game and set the remote down beside him resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Antonio!" Laura scolded, "If the kids can't get away with it neither can you."

Antonio removed his feet, much to Matt's pleasure, the other man was laughing.

Antonio rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Gabby tells you what to do all the time.

"Oh yeah Antonio," Gabby flicked her brother's hair as she passed him; she knew what would get on his nerves, "All the time especially in-"

"Never mind!" He waved his arms, "I don't want to know!"

Gabby smirked in her victory, "Thought so," She settled herself in Matt's lap, "

"You know it's a good thing I like Matt; otherwise I might have a problem with what you just said."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "Good thing you like him then."

"Uh-huh," Antonio returned the look.

"Oh you two are worse then Eva and Diego," Laura informed them.

"You should see Gabby's face when Antonio shows up at 51, especially unannounced."

"I can imagine."

They talked awhile longer about sports and Eva and Diego until the casserole was ready and then they all sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

"Hey Laur," Gabby looked around the kitchen, "I want to re-model the kitchen of our new apartment; can you give me some pointers."

"You want to?" Matt playfully pinched her sides.

"Matt's doing all the work and I'm designing it," She laughed.

"Sounds about right; Laura smiled, "We should come over sometime and see the new place, that is once you're settled in of course.

"We're pretty much done. We're keeping a lot of extra boxes in the extra bedroom and bathroom for now and the only room we need to fix is the kitchen," Matt explained.

"You have two bedrooms?" Antonio questioned, "You do know there are one bedroom apartments right."

"Antonio!" Laura punched him. "Was that really necessary?"

Antonio rubbed his arm, "Babe if you keep hitting me it'll look like I got beat up."

"Good. Maybe then you'll learn to keep your mouth closed," She looked over at him. "And if you keep whining about that little bruise I'll tell all your friends,"

Antonio had no doubt his wife would probably do all of that; that was one of the reason's he loved her so much; she was strong and tough. She could handle his job and the dangers it had on her and the kids; but she was almost very feminine, a side Antonio loved just as much.

"I'm sure you will babe," He kissed her cheek. "By the way this is delicious."

"Antonio Dawson if you think complementing my food id going to get you anywhere you haven't learnt anything in seventeen years."

"Wow," Matt let out a breath, "Seventeen years, that's how long you to have been married."

"No, fifteen years; we dated for two years before we got married." Laura explained,

"So that would have made you what? Eight, nine when they met?" Matt asked Gabby.

"I was eight."

"Yeah you were still a little kid; not interested in boys yet; I miss those days," Antonio reminisced.

Gabby threw a napkin at his face gently as she let out a laugh.

"Very mature Gabby."

"You started it."

"Is this what every family dinner is like?"

"Just wait until you add Eva and Diego to the mix; then it gets very interesting," Laura informed him.

"Ah, I can't wait," Matt smiled and he really couldn't wait to get to know more about the family and be introduced to Eva and Diego.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
